


Shattered Vows | Knight!Iwaizumi x Female!Reader

by xdreamiist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, F/M, King Oikawa Tooru, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdreamiist/pseuds/xdreamiist





	Shattered Vows | Knight!Iwaizumi x Female!Reader

When did “I’ll be there for you always”  
change to  
“I can’t be with you anymore.”

. . .

Iwaizumi approached the door of your small but homely abode. Its appearance had not changed since the last time he has visited you. The last he was here, he had to be honest, he honestly did not remember when. It wasn’t often that he got the chance leave the castle for a few days to visit his own family - and you, his fiance.

The excitement could not be kept in any longer. It had been so long since he last saw you and he had missed you dearly.

He raps at the door, waiting to see your familiar face.

A few seconds pass by, and the door creaks as you pull it open. Your face quickly contorted into one of bliss. “Oh goodness, Hajime! It’s you!”

“I’m back.” He offered a gentle grin, his arms outstretched for a hug.

Without a second thought, you run into his arms. “How long can you stay this time?”

Iwaizumi holds you close to him before lessening the embrace. His hands run down to your hands to grab a hold of them. “I’m only allowed two nights and a day.”

Never has the male been given more than a few days away from the castle. Iwaizumi’s role is one of importance seeing as he was the general of the king’s army. At the start of his vocation no days were given for rest. Now that he has become one of King Oikawa’s most trusted personnel he is occasionally allowed a few days of leisure.

The male knows how much it hurts you - as it does him - to have to see him come and go so often.

“Let’s make the most of our time then.” Always would you repress those crestfallen feelings with a sentence of optimism and a smile to match it.

Iwaizumi eyed the ring around your finger. He gazes at you with the warmest of affections. “I don’t want to keep you waiting for me any longer. I proposed to you months ago. [Name], you have been waiting for far too long and I loathe having to leave you so often. I’ll make it my priority to find someway for us to marry. I want you as my wife so we are able to start the life I have promised you.”

His words held so much devotion, so much passion. You allowed the tears to fall from your eyes. Rather than the tears being heavy with despair, they are light and filled with hope.

“[Name], don’t cry.” He attempted to scold you but it wasn’t effective seeing as there was another caring smile on his face.

“I’m sorry.” You said between snivels. “I feel the happiest with you around Hajime.”

Iwaizumi cups your cheeks, both of the palms of his hands rough with calluses. His thumbs wiping away your tears. “It’s my duty is it not?”

You lean into his touch. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“As I am you.”

There is nothing more that Iwaizumi wants but to show you his authentic fondness for you. There was only one way he knew how to demonstrate his sentiments for you - that is with a kiss. 

The distance between the two diminishes as Iwaizumi leans forward for a kiss. You don’t object and do the same. Rather than a short, light kiss, both of your lips connect for one bursting with love.

\--

Your fiance never failed to say his last good-byes to your before he departed. You are the love of his life, making you the last person he wanted to set eyes on before he returned to his work.

One last embrace was shared - an embrace which you wish would be never-ending. After this farewell would signify another lengthy wait for Iwaizumi’s return. These periods of waiting are always indefinite. Never would you know how long before his next arrival.

You liberate Iwaizumi from the secure hold. You knew if you didn’t stop now, you wouldn't be able to see him go.

“I will miss you dearly Hajime,” you confess, giving him one last look.

“I will too [Name].” One last kiss is placed on your lips from Iwaizumi. “I hope to be able to return for you soon.”

“I will be waiting.” You wave good-bye with the brightest smile you can muster plastered on your face.

With a longing gaze you watch as you fiance departs. But you watch with optimism. You were positive you would hear word from Iwaizumi soon enough. You will wait until then.

\--

“Your Highness, are you speaking the truth? We’re going to war?” Iwaizumi’s voice is filled with rage, his voice booming throughout the throne room.

Oikawa sat before the knight, legs crossed, and a look of indifference on his visage. “It’s the only way Iwaizumi. As my trustworthy general I was positive you would know risks must be taken to bring safety to our land.”

“I have a family! I’m only given so little time to converse with them.” Iwaizumi’s mind drifted to you, the person he wanted to be able to keep his promise to. “I have a fiance and I want to wed her as soon as possible. You promised me I would be wouldn’t have to go away for anymore of these ridiculous battles!”

A scowl flash across the king’s face. “Iwaizumi are you going against your word? When you first became a knight, didn’t you say you would protect this kingdom and I from our enemies.”

Iwaizumi remembered clearly what he vowed to do at the beginning of his knightship. But he was going to continue to be the stubborn man he is and not back down against his word. “And I told the same to my fiance.”

“Fine. You can decide whether you want to dedicate to your life to this kingdom or your fiance.” Oikawa rises from his throne, walking towards the door. But he stops momentarily in front of Iwaizumi. “I won’t belittle you for your decision Iwaizumi. Do know that you will lose a lot with either one. I trust you will make the wisest of choices.”

Oikawa says nothing more. He continues walking, his guards leaving behind him.

Iwaizumi is left with the company of no one but the voices in his head. It was an inner turmoil. He was expected to decide between dedicating his whole life to the kingdom he grew up in or the love of his life.

The answer should have been obvious, but why was he hesitating so?

\--

An unexpected knock resounded through your solitary house. 

You approach the door. On the outside is a young boy with a messenger bag hanging from his side.

“Good afternoon,” he greets. “Are you Miss [Name] [Surname]?”

You nod. “Yes I am. What can I do for you.”

The boy rummages through his bag. He finds what he was searching for and has it outstretched for you. “I was asked to deliver this to you. It’s from Sir Hajime Iwaizumi.”

“A letter from Hajime?” You take the parchment into your hands, a glint in your eyes.

“Yes milady.”

You stare at the envelope, eager to know about its contents. “Thank you.”

“Have a nice day.” The boy waves before running off.

You were feeling anxious now. Surely this was the news Iwaizumi had promised you would receive. Not wanting to wait a second more, the front door is shut. The nearest chair becomes your seat. The chair is nearby a window which allowed sunlight to pour from the outside. The cozy heat from outside was a tranquil warmth which became very comforting; similar it is to Iwaizumi’s own warmth.

No longer wanting to wait, you tear the envelope. A shaky hand retracted the letter from the envelope. You felt tense but still excited to read about the news your fiance would have for you.

With a deep exhale then inhale, you read the letter, a slight smile on your face.

‘My dearest [Name],  
As much as I would prefer to start the letter with joyful words rather than ones filled with sorrow I believe it’s best if I instead told you the truth. I want you to read this letter carefully. Please bare with me until the end of this letter. I will tell you about a confidential assignment I have been given. Please dispose of this letter after you have read it fully.  
Things have become difficult in the kingdom. The king has ordered all his men to leave the country to commence a siege on an opposing kingdom. My presence has been called for and I must stay there since we will be overtaking the kingdom. I won’t be able to come back. It’s the king’s orders and there’s not a thing I can do about it. I decided to dedicate the rest of my life to my home and for the safety of it’s people.  
Our relationship has to end. Please forget about me and the ring I have given you. I have caused you so much pain - pain which you don’t deserve. I apologize dearly that I have to do this. I’m a knight and this is the life I have chosen.  
I wish you luck in your future endeavours. Live a joyful and fulfilling life.

-Hajime Iwaizumi’

Just like the passing winds Iwaizumi has left your life.

You have no clue as to how your fiance - now ex-fiance - expected you to forget him so easily. Years of affection and care for another have ended in an instant. All of those sweet words and passionate kisses have lost their meaning. 

All of that devotion was forced away. 

You imagine this is how the pain of a piercing knife in your chest feels like.

In time a scar will cover that wound. Like all scars the new skin which shields the injury will be different but much stronger. It will be a symbol of a new beginning.

But as of now there is nothing more that you can do but cry your heart out. All that you are able to is scream your frustrations and sadness out of your system.

\--

“Your fiance is a famed knight isn’t he?” An older woman at the market questioned you.

You cursed your heart for still leaping at the mention of him. “Hajime is a knight, but…” It had been difficult the past few weeks. Many people still ask about your ex-fiance, but it hurt you to have to inform them of the recent occurrence regarding your relationship.

“All of the king’s men are departing when it comes close to midday.” The woman gazes up at the sky. “Ah should be soon then.”

“Thank you for informing me.” You force a smile before walking away from the elder woman.

That day you finished your grocery shopping without another word.

All was well until you arrived at your home. It was every time that you stepped into your lonely abode that caused you to remember how the recent events affected you.

It had been a while since you last had the opportunity to be animated over a recent happening. Would it be so bad to act upon your feelings?

Some unknown will caused your body to move. You force the door open, not caring about closing it - although you certainly would chide at your foolishness once you come back. You forced your legs to move at the highest speed possible, which deemed as impossible with the dress you are wearing. But you had the will to keep going.

And the will to see Iwaizumi one last time.

Ahead you catch sight of a crowd, standing in an organized manner in front of the kingdom’s gate. The horde of people are close-packed, making it impossible for you to be near the front.

Then the citizens started cheering once the king made his appearance. There he sat on a beautiful, white stallion with a look of fortitude on his visage.

Although you did respect the king, he wasn’t the one you were looking for. Then you realized King Oikawa was leading the troops meaning there had to be someone else following behind him.

Your eyes drifted away from the king and landed on the male, who rode on a horse which was dark as midnight. Iwaizumi sat with an appearance of diligence and the stoic expression never left his face. 

To you he already has an appearance of a hero. The way his face never wavered, along with the furrow of his eyebrows, demonstrated his courageous nature; he will do anything to save his people. The sun glinted off his armour giving him this image of a holy being. His eyes never wavered from the front, they continued to stare straight-ahead showing his resolve to act upon what he believes in.

And he believes in fighting for his kingdom, which is something that has become difficult for you to accept.

This shows as he never acknowledges the crowd. Iwaizumi only continues to stare forward. How much you hoped he would gaze away from the crowd only to have the two of your gazes meet. Instances similar to that only occur in fairytales.

You watch as Iwaizumi’s form passes by. The only thing you are able to offer him is a silent prayer that hopes for his safe return from his journey.

Satisfied with yourself, you began your journey back to your home. Never did you look back at Iwaizumi. The only thing you could do was travel forward and move toward your future, just like how Iwaizumi is doing.


End file.
